Mass Effect: A Shepard Matter
by NothingSoSpecial
Summary: Saren's gone. Sovereign's gone. The Reaper invasion has been stopped, and the Galaxy's safe… for now, at least. So, it looks like it's back to normal - whatever THAT was - and C SEC for Garrus Vakarian. To his surprise, though, life actually seemed to be going his way for once… until his former CO makes her way back to the Citadel, and promptly wrecks her usual havoc.
1. Goodbye, Commander Shepard I

**Mass Effect: A Shepard Matter.**

 **Summary:** _Saren's gone. Sovereign's gone. The Reaper invasion has been stopped, and the Galaxy's safe… for now, at least._ So, it looks like it's back to normal whatever _that_ was and C SEC for Garrus Vakarian. To his surprise, however, life actually seemed to be going his way, for once… until his former CO makes her way back to the Citadel and promptly wrecks her usual havoc along the way. Now, as he clashes with his father for it and faces the rest of C−SEC's brutal scrutiny; Garrus is forced between them and Shepard when he realizes that it's not just his loyalty to both that's being called into question _._ But, when the dust finally settles (in more ways than just one), and then tragedy rips all he knows out from under his feet, Garrus is forced to decide where his loyalty truly lay once and for all.

 **Warning:** _So I'm trying to revive my love of fanfiction here. To be perfectly honest, this is a test to see if I'm still as good as I think I am._ This story can be seen as a prequel to _**"A Family Matter"**_ (which is another fanfic I haven't published yet), and _**"All for One,"**_ which comes after ME3, but can be read alone. This story is set just after _**Mass Effect**_ ( _so, duh,_ **spoiler alert!** ) and just before **Mass Effect 2** ( **more spoilers!** ). Just so you know, this story will be **Rated T,** just to be safe, for the following themes: **Language, implied "adult situations" and sexual innuendo, mild alcohol use, references to past child abuse/neglect, a major character death, and an overload of really bad jokes, sappiness, and feels.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Mass Effect or any of its supporting characters!**

 **Author's Note:** **Just so you know, I'm borrowing some material from the Mass Effect comics for this one, for those of you who don't know – and for those who do but would have pointed it out anyway! Also, since I did (unfortunately) romance Alenko in ME1, no Shakarian... or** _ **is**_ **there?**

 **N._.s._.S**

 **Chapter One: Goodbye, Commander Shepard I.**

"… **I** **'m pretty sure you'd get away with staying."**

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you might actually _miss_ me, Shepard."

Commander Joelle Shepard's bright, honey−colored eyes light up even more behind her thin, wire−rimmed glasses as she laughed, looking up from the meter−long, silver sword sitting in her lap. As always, her laugh was infectious, and soon Garrus joined her, quieting a few moments later again as she slid a well−oiled cloth down the sword's smooth, carefully sharpened surface, the corners of her soft mouth still curled in an easy grin.

"You kidding? Hell _yeah,_ I will – who's going to patch up the ol' Mako now?"She teased, fondly patting the bed of the massive fighter truck they sat in, "And what about all those stupid jokes we can all groan at?"

"My days of cleaning and fixing this _monstrosity_ – and putting up with your driving – are over, thanks!" Garrus shook his head in mock horror as he added, "And I remember _you_ laughing at all those jokes the hardest, Shepard."

"Oh, _thanks,_ Vakarian!" Shepard laughed again, " _I_ certainly can't help that this thing has the same dexterity as a blind Krogan − and Ionly laugh to keep _you_ from grunting like the spoiled brat you are."

" _Spoiled brat?_ Why, I'm _offended_ you would even _imply_ such a thing, Shepard," Garrus pretended to huff, folding his arms and puffing out his armored chest in mock annoyance as she slid and jumped off the Mako, taking the sword and the smooth, pitch black sheath that accompanied it, "No, I'm sorry I can't stay seriously, I am. But I promised my dad that I'd give C−SEC another shot when all this started."

"It was the right decision, Garrus, don't worry I'm glad you did, honestly," She agreed with a nod as she sheathed the sword with one fluid motion, looking back up at him through her bespectacled eyes with another trademark wink, "You guys all do good work down there, and I wouldn't want to deprive Executor Pallin of his best detective any longer than I've had to already. Especially now, they'll need you after Saren's attack more than ever."

" _Best?_ Maybe when hell freezes over, sure," Garrus shook his head, ruefully, as his father's hard, midnight blue eyes flashed in the back of his mind – along with the dark thoughts of what might await him the moment they docked at the Citadel early the next morning, "Now my dad, _he_ can be called that and no one would laugh."

"What rank is your dad, anyway?" Shepard replied, curiously, "You never said."

"He's the Director of Special Forces. I think He got promoted in 2176," Garrus answered, "He worked all sorts of big cases back in the day with one of his partners − dealers, terrorists, black marketers, murderers, you name it. My mother once said he was one of the most decorated officers _ever._ Never broke _one_ rule doing it, either."

" _Wow,"_ Shepard whistled, "So you must have heard all the goods stories growing up, huh?"

"Oh, yeah. Definitely." Garrus chuckled at that, his mandibles clicking lightly together has he jumped off the Mako himself to join her, heading up to the terminal that stood next to it to bring up a photo as Shepard looked over his shoulder – as best she could, considering their foot height difference, "He's the _only_ reason I turned down the Spectres when I was 18. I thought nothing could compare to the chance of finally seeing how he did it."

"And now that you've had a pretty good taste of what they do?" She asked, as the familiar picture of his father, clad in his spotless, pitch black armor, tall and foreboding in the article that accompanied it, popped up, appraising them with his usual impassive, cool midnight blue−eyed stare and military−style, armored rigid shoulders and back, "… And Christ, _he_ looks like one uptight old son of a – oh! No offense, Garrus."

"None taken, Shepard. You have no idea how many people would agree with you," Garrus added with a smirk, turning back at her as the holo disappeared again, "And I'd say it depends on who I was working with if I stayed on the _Normandy,_ there'd be no question. If it were anywhere else, I'd take getting lectured by _him_ any day."

There was a brief pause, and Garrus wondered if he said the wrong thing, but Shepard only shook her head.

"Thanks, but I'd say my sentiment's worn off on you a bit too much, Vakarian," She chuckled (much to Garrus' embarrassment), as she ran a hand through her rich, short dark brown hair, gently pushing the errant, curly tendrils out of her bright eyes, "But don't worry. If anything as big as Saren happens, you'll be the _first_ I'll call back."

"Thanks, Shepard. I'd really−"

" _Joelle!"_

"Huh?" Shepard turned on her heel, surprised by the unexpected interruption, but she relaxed and waved enthusiastically as none other than Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko, wearing his usual blue−and−black Alliance fatigues, appeared out of the elevator shaft across the Cargo Bay and quickly made his way toward them, "Oh, what's up, Alenko? Come sit with us − I was just _shooting bull_ with our very own Turian sniper."

Garrus rolled his eyes at her grandiose, but it must have meant something to Alenko, because he smirked.

"Tempting, but I was actually looking for _you,_ Commander," He answered, his dark eyes glancing at Garrus for a fraction of a second before returning to Shepard's, "Admiral Hackett's on Comm."

"Hackett? Must be another Alliance op, then. I'd better go check it out," Shepard answered over her shoulder, without missing a beat, putting a hand on Alenko's briefly before quickly walking away, throwing loudly over her shoulder as she called the elevator, "Stay here, you two and play nice! I'll be right back."

The elevator opened and closed, and, just like that, Shepard was gone and the Bay was silent.

"… Was that an order?" Alenko wondered aloud, turning to Garrus after the silence had reigned for a good couple of minutes − just as the former thought the same thing, "Garrus?"

"No idea," Garrus answered, honestly, "But how did you know she was down here, Alenko?"

"It seems like every time she makes her rounds, Shepard comes down here and shoots bull with you first, Vakarian," Alenko shrugged, suddenly sounding a little too defensive for Garrus to like, "Well, either here or in the Mess with _me,_ but since she hadn't been up there yet, I just figured she'd still be down here with _you."_

' _Shooting bull' − that damn expression again,_ Garrus thought, _And don't tell me you're jealous, Alenko?_

"Really?" He shrugged, surreptitiously rolling his azure eyes again as he watched Alenko's harden as he added, as indifferently as he could manage − as though he _didn't_ actually look forward to Shepard making her rounds almost every night for the past couple months, just like everyone else − "I never noticed."

"Right," Alenko said, tightly, turning away, making Garrus roll his eyes again behind his back.

 _He_ was _! What the hell?_

Of course, it was uncouth to speak ill of the dead, but Alenko at least been better than Williams, especially groundside, where he could feel the human woman's hostility towards him on every mission they'd gone on together – so thank the Spirits she'd screwed up and eventually admitted her xenophobia to Shepard, who, quite vehemently, put her in her place in front of everyone, and then grounded her until Virmire, when she'd had no other choice.

 _Understand my problem here, ma'am?_

 _No, Williams._ She'd barked, startling everyone, including Williams, who jumped, _No, I don't think I do._

 _I'm sorry, ma'am?_

 _You heard me,_ Shepard had snapped, banging a hand angrily on the table and drawing the attention of everyone around – including Tali and Wrex, who'd been listening to the whole exchange at the doors of the Main Battery, and Garrus, who'd folded his arms angrily, barely able to contain his anger – which had seemed to evaporate the instant it was clear Shepard was having none of her bull, _If you ever so much as suggest that our non−Human crewmates might be up to something just because they're non−Human, I'll have you out of the Alliance so fast your grandfather and father will turn in their graves−_

Ashley's mouth had fallen open, but Shepard hadn't been done with her yet.

− _And if I hear one more bad word from anyone – anyone − about you I swear to God I will do it, without hesitation – no warnings next time, either!_ Shepard had added, furiously, _Is that understood, Chief?_

 _Yes, ma'am! I'm sorry, I'll get back to my duties now, ma'am!_

 _I'm sorry, Vakarian,_ She said, her voice lowering back to its naturally charismatic and softer tone as the elevator closed behind Ash's humiliated, quickly retreating back, _God, what the hell was that? I can't stand people like her. If you want me to report her to the Brass, I will. I'll still probably report her if I can…_

 _I'd really rather you didn't, Commander. It's not worth it. You should see what we get in C−SEC._

 _Seriously?_ _Damn,_ She'd put a hand on his shoulder and smiled kindly, _Well, don't worry about her anymore – and I'm sorry, I should've noticed it sooner. No wonder you were always so quiet when she was around. None of you guys deserved that._

 _Thanks, Shepard, but it doesn't matter._

 _It does to me, Vakarian,_ She answered with a dark look, _I hate it when people push others around for no good reason, and the fact that she thinks all that just because you're not Human just pisses me off more. I had to deal with that back on Earth._

That was the only time she'd ever even mentioned her past – and then she'd gone and personally apologized to each member of the crew herself before he could question it. After that, Ashley hadn't even given him – or any other non−human – a second glance, and on the rare times she _did,_ during the rest of her time with them, when their eyes met across the Bay or during one of Shepard's all−crew meetings once a week or after a major breakthrough on the hunt for Saren, she'd simply given him a short, polite nod before quickly turning away again.

 _Never seen a Human get taken down a notch by one of their own so fast before,_ Wrex had observed once, quietly, when Ash had finally gone on another (minor) groundside assignment, _One of a kind, that's Shepard all right._

Garrus had turned away from Alenko, back to the rest of minor repairs for the Mako by this point, letting the memories of Williams fade away as he set back to work. The Lieutenant seemed to have gotten over his minor jealousy, too – though what he'd _possibly_ had to be jealous about in the first place, Garrus could only wonder – during the long, oddly comfortable silence that followed, and actually started to help him, and before they knew it, they were casually going back and forth, like Garrus and Shepard had before.

"How long have you been calling Shepard by her first name?" Garrus asked as he flicked through his datapad, looking over at Alenko curiously, "Isn't that some kind of Alliance reg?"

"During downtime we can, usually. I don't think she minds much," Alenko shrugged, offhandedly, "Did you know her name before you met her, Garrus?"

"Well, yeah. Of course I did," Garrus answered, somewhat offended at the question – though he didn't really know why, since it was a pretty valid one, "My dad sent her personnel file to me before I even left the Citadel the first time and even if he hadn't, I knew her name from the Blitz."

"Joelle mentioned that," Alenko replied, apparently not noticing Garrus' changed tone, "C−SEC, right?"

Garrus had a sneaking impression that Alenko had known that before Shepard had even told him.

"Yeah… why?" He asked, hoping he didn't sound as cautious as he suddenly felt.

"No reason," Alenko shook his head, "That's why you're going back, right?"

"Did _Joelle_ tell you that?" Garrus demanded, sharply.

"Well, no. She said you wanted to give it another try," Alenko shrugged again, looking genuinely surprised at Garrus' assumption – and Garrus suddenly felt horribly guilty for thinking even for a _split second_ that Shepard would have betrayed his confidence, even for the man she was supposedly bedding, "But I figured if your father is involved in C−SEC, he might have had something to do with it. Hell, _I_ joined the Alliance because of mine."

"Yeah," Garrus nodded slightly, mulling that over as he turned to the Mako again, plated brow furrowing as he watched the diagnostics run, "I guess it's a common theme, Turian and Human children following in their parent's footsteps. I'd bet Joelle's had something to do with her going Alliance, too."

At that, Kaidan actually snorted, dark eyes flashing.

"Yeah, I wouldn't bet on that, Vakarian," He answered, quietly, after a long, suddenly tense moment, his dark, heavy brows knitting together a little as he added, "Pretty sure it wasn't _them."_

At that moment, before Garrus could ask what he meant by that, the elevator doors banged open again.

"Suit up, you two!" Shepard called out to them, as she headed toward the weapons lockers across the room from where they stood, waving an impatient hand, "We've got groundside! Hitting the Sol Relay in ten!"

"Yes, Commander!" Alenko had already crossed the room by the time Garrus put away his Omni−tool.

"Sorry, big guy," She told him, ruefully, as he approached, handing him his rifle as he closed the gap between them, "The Citadel's got to wait a few more days. Want to send a message to your dad before we head out?"

"Don't worry about him, Shepard." He instantly replied, "He won't mind."

 _Classic Shepard._ Garrus thought, rather fondly, as he shouldered his rifle, _I'll miss this and her when I'm back._

… _Wait, what?_

 **N._.s._.S**

 **Yeah, he's crushing – big time, if you couldn't tell.**

 **He just doesn't know it yet!**

 **Anyway, Garrus was always a little** _ **"headcannon"**_ **of mine. I crush on the guy SO FREAKING HARD during every playthrough of ME1. I figured that the reason he never caught on to me, story−wise, was because he was so in awe of Shepard – especially Paragon Fem!Shep (specifically one of my Shepard's background Earthborn/War Hero/Infiltrator), and never realized that she had taken a liking to him – but since he felt like he was "under" her in some kind of way, he decided to step aside and let her choose Kaidan or Ashley out of respect, since she never made a real move on him and then only realized what was going on after she died after someone finally let him in on it. Of course, it got worse in ME2, after you propose romancing him, because of Omega and Archangel and that's where his nervousness comes into play. But, anyhow, if you really want to know my whole story on that, PM me later − we all love Garrus, anyhow, right? − so even if I'm wrong, that's why I treated you to some flirting, even though neither of them realize that's really what it was.**

 **So I hoped you guys liked this one – it was actually enjoyable to write, compared to most of the others I've been trying to continue for a while. The two companion pieces to this,** _ **"A Family Matter"**_ **(it's unpublished so don't freak) and, more importantly,** _ **"All for One,"**_ **will also (eventually) be added, hopefully soon.**

 **Till next time! XD**

− **NothingSoSpecial.**


	2. Goodbye, Commander Shepard II

**Mass Effect: A Shepard Matter.**

 **Summary:** _Saren's gone. Sovereign's gone. The Reaper invasion has been stopped, and the Galaxy's safe… for now, at least._ So, it looks like it's back to normal whatever _that_ was and C SEC for Garrus Vakarian. To his surprise, however, life actually seemed to be going his way, for once… until his former CO makes her way back to the Citadel and wrecks causes her usual havoc along the way. Now, as he clashes with his father for it and faces the rest of C−SEC's brutal scrutiny; Garrus is forced between them and Shepard when he realizes that it's not just his loyalty to both that's being called into question _._ But, when the dust finally settles (in more ways than just one), and then tragedy rips all he knows out from under his feet, Garrus is forced to decide where his loyalty truly lay once and for all.

 **Warning:** _So I'm trying to revive my love of fanfiction here. To be perfectly honest, this is a test to see if I'm still as good as I think I am._ This story can be seen as a prequel to _**"A Family Matter"**_ (which is another fanfic I haven't published yet), and _**"All for One,"**_ which comes after ME3, but can be read alone. This story is set just after _**Mass Effect**_ ( _so, duh,_ **spoiler alert!** ) and just before **Mass Effect 2** ( **more spoilers!** ). Just so you know, this story will be **Rated T,** just to be safe, for the following themes: **Language, implied "adult situations" and sexual innuendo, mild alcohol use, references to past child abuse/neglect, a major character death, and an overload of really bad jokes, sappiness, and feels.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I do not own Mass Effect or any of its supporting characters!**

 **Author's Note:** **Just so you know, I'm borrowing some material from the Mass Effect comics for this one, for those of you who don't know – and for those who do but would have pointed it out anyway! Also, since I did (unfortunately) romance Alenko in ME1, no Shakarian... or** _ **is**_ **there?**

 **N._.s._.S**

 **Chapter Two: Goodbye, Commander Shepard II.**

 **I** **t's with mixed relief and regret that Garrus Vakarian climbed back into the Mako with Commander Joelle Shepard and Lieutenant Kaidan Alenko that early evening.** _The "special op," as Shepard liked to call them, that the austere, shrewd Alliance Admiral Steven Hackett had sent them on this time had been relatively easy at least, as easy as a rouge VI on a lunar base could be. There had been three small area bases total, and through each of them, Shepard had lead the way, ripping through mechs with gun and sword blazing, moving almost effortlessly through the battlefield as though she'd been born to do just that, often leaving Garrus and Alenko rooms behind – and usually breathless – to catch up._

 _That, of course, and then trying not having heart attacks on the way in, as Shepard drove circle after circle flipping around the turrets that were guarding the place; with Garrus shooting haphazardly at them between calling her every name he could think of to get her attention, shouting hoarsely again and again to slow down, that he couldn't aim straight, and Alenko holding onto the side for dear life and then – much to Garrus' private amusement – almost heaving up the contents of his stomach the moment they finally got on the ground._

 _Yet, for some reason, despite the Commander's harebrained driving (and insistence never to let anyone else take the wheel), watching her on the field was well worth it − always had been, in fact, right from day one. She moved flawlessly, like it was all dance to her, with such fluid motion to prove it that anyone, even a well−seasoned Turian soldier like him, could learn to appreciate; the way her brilliant honey eyes glinted even without their trademark classes, her sword making that loud, jarring metal−on−metal shriek that he'd long since learned to love as it tore through each enemy with a relish, and each well−placed shot that never seemed to miss…_

 _Spirits, this was a damned good routine, one Garrus was actually disappointed to see end._

"Whew! Well, boys," _Shepard declared, triumphantly, turning to look back at them with wink and an easy grin after she'd put back on her wire−framed glasses, leaning her silver sword's sheath on the empty passenger seat next to her, as usual,_ "We sure earned a few drinks when we get back on the Normandy, don't you think?"

"I could use one," _Alenko volunteered, eagerly,_ "What about you, Garrus?"

"Sure, yeah, whatever you want," _Garrus agreed, snapped out of his thoughts as he turned his attention back to Shepard – and the present − again, shaking his head to rid himself of his own itinerant thoughts,_ "What time you think we'll be docking at the Citadel, Commander? We won't be too late?"

"You worried about your dad?" _Shepard answered, as perceptive as ever, turning around again._

 _Oh,_ _he was going to have a field day for this, Garrus was sure, but Shepard didn't have to know that._

"Sort of. He knows transit days can be a pain in the ass," _Garrus replied, thankfully not too defensively,_ "If it's going to be more than a day, though, I should probably call and let him know tonight."

"Probably should, then, yeah," _She admitted with a shrug,_ "Sol's a day out of our way, at best. Tomorrow night, maybe, if transit goes well and Hackett doesn't call with another special op."

"Aren't we dropping Wrex, too?" _Alenko piped up before Garrus could answer again._

"Garrus is heading out first," _Shepard answered, absently, turning around again, as she fiddled with the Comm. in her lap, as though deep in thought,_ "The Citadel's closer than Tuchanka, and he's got people waiting."

 _Alenko looked over at Garrus and rose a dark, curious brow, which Garrus duly ignored._

Ha! _Garrus found himself thinking with an internal, victorious smirk,_ What now, Alenko?

 _Before anyone could say anything else, though, the Mako suddenly threw itself into gear with a loud roar and a jolt, throwing both Alenko and Garrus back into their seats as Shepard hit the gas._

"We're on the _moon,_ guys, for Christ's sake," _Shepard said, looking back at them through the mirror, still grinning – albeit a little wearily this time,_ "Let's take a little spin. God knows when we'll be able to get together and do it again, right?"

"Sentiment, Commander?" _Garrus asked in mock disbelief, recalling their earlier conversation._

"Nah," _Shepard shook her head, honey brown eyes lighting up again as though she knew there was nothing her team could do to stop her from getting her way (as usual),_ "The second we get back onto that ship, we'll be locked in for a day straight, remember? Figured we can have some fun while we still can."

"Damn it, Joelle," _Alenko sat back and gripped the overhead bar, though for once letting a patient smirk of his own grace his usually serious features as he, too, seemed to realize he wasn't about to win this one,_ "If you need to get your kicks in, just fly the Normandy once in a while and give everyone a heart attack, not just us."

"Ha!" _Shepard snorted, much to their horror when they realized she was being serious, as she turned around and revved up the Mako,_ "Like Joker would ever let me do that!"

 **N._.s._.S**

" **R** **emind me never to let you go joyriding again, Joelle!** You could've got us all _killed!"_

Commander Joelle Shepard just grinned wickedly as she glanced up from her tea, raising an amused, dark brow as Alenko sat down heavily next to her, offering her some of his beer, which she made a face at chuckling when he gave the same disgusted look at the odd, dark colored liquid Garrus had often seen her drink, sometimes sneaking in a sugar cube or three from Alenko's stash when she thought no one was looking.

"I didn't see you complaining," She retorted, without missing a beat, taking a triumphant smirk as Alenko ducked his head and laughed and from behind him, as he poured himself a drink of his own at the mess table across from them, he heard a sarcastic snort behind him, "Especially not when I let you get up front."

"Yeah, after you nearly drove us careening over the side of that cliff! _Twice!"_

Garrus turned and found Flight Lieutenant Jeff _"Joker"_ Moreau standing behind him, arms folded across his chest. He appraised Garrus with his usual impish, lopsided smile before twisting his face up and sticking out his tongue in silent disgust just as Alenko burst out laughing again.

"That was _one_ time!" He said, incredulously, as Shepard dissolved into a knowing snicker.

"Hey, Joker," He greeted him, politely, as the pilot hobbled across the deck floor to stand next to him, producing a glass of his own from seemingly out of nowhere.

"What's up, Garrus? Better be serving the good stuff, man!" Joker answered with another lopsided smile as he excitedly eyed the liquid in Garrus' glass, "Hit me!"

"What am I, a bartender now?" Garrus retorted, easily, jokingly, even as he took the glass the pilot offered him, "Anyway, you sure you want one? You're not still on duty, are you?"

"He can have _one_ drink, Garrus!" Shepard called down the table before Joker could answer, without even turning to look, "And only _half_ a glass, that's all until he's off tonight!"

"Spoilsport," Joker muttered under his breath, though with a good natured wink at Garrus as he took his half glass and sipped it, turning back to Shepard and adding, louder this time, "How'd Hackett's special op go? Must have been important I haven't been to the Sol System in months before this!"

"A VI went rouge on an Alliance training base," Shepard shrugged, after a sip of her tea, as though she were discussing the obvious, "There were a couple turrets and a few drones, nothing too difficult."

"She makes it sound so _easy,"_ Alenko interjected, giving the Commander a smirk, "You forgot to mention the fact that VI was trying to kill us the entire time before we finally disabled it."

"The gas didn't do anything but damage the shields," Shepard protested, as she stood up, looking over at Garrus with a wink, brushing her fingertips against her sword's sheath as she headed for the kitchen, "Hell, sniping off those Rocket Drones one at a time was more dangerous than _that,_ and I used my sword on most of them."

"Yeah, after you got impatient missing a couple shots and had at them with that stick of yours," Garrus spoke up, mandibles flaring as amusement that earned him a glare from Shepard, though he knew it was only for show and, much to his chagrin, an approving chuckle from Alenko, "You could've just done that right off the bat."

 _"Stick?_ Uh huh, keep talking, big guy..." Shepard smirked, looking down at the teapot, as though considering something, before quickly rinsing out her mug and turning to one of the locked cabinets on top, unlocking it with a code from her Omni tool and pulling out no less than six different, multi colored, chilled bottles and carrying them all back to the table, setting each one down one at a time along with her freshly rinsed ceramic cup, _"Ah−ha!"_

"How long have you been saving these, Shepard?" Joker demanded as he and Garrus made their way around for a look, and Alenko grinned when she looked up with a small, self satisfied, though slightly embarrassed smile, as Joker added, "God, all the good stuff _Tasty Tankard,_ _Honey Mead_ , _Burukh_ and are these ones _Dextro?"_

 _What?_ Garrus did a double take as Shepard took one of the bottles and handed it to him. Turian CO's never gave gifts to subordinates, and he was almost positive that Alliance CO's followed the same basic rules it just wasn't done, but none the less, he couldn't help but chuckle and shake his head, _Did she have actually ?_

 _Hey, Vakarian?_ She'd asked as they returned to the Mako from one of their assignments, _What do you drink?_

 _Excuse me, Commander?_

 _You heard me._

" I was going to give this to you tomorrow," She interrupted with a nonchalant shrug though her honey brown eyes were suddenly alight with unease, "But I figured you and Tali could have some tonight instead, since you're all drinking anyway. Hope it's the right one I special ordered it for you guys just before we boarded for Ilos. Figured you deserved more than the reg _Dextro_ stuff for all those times you've saved our asses."

 _One of a kind, all right,_ Garrus thought, _Wrex, I think you might be onto something here._

"Shepard… may I?" He began, cautiously but changed his tone when he saw the worry on her face as she handed the bottle of clear liquid to him. Instantly, he put his best poker face on (the one he'd learned from his father back in BASIC years ago), as he read the label and set it back down again, still trying as hard as he could not to give himself away with a laugh, "… Damn, it's just as I thought."

"Oh, no," Shepard groaned, causing Alenko to look up in concern, "What's wrong? Is it the wrong one?"

"… Well, you have an impeccable taste for _Dextro_ brandy, Commander," Garrus declared with a laugh, after letting her hang for a short amount of time, "Spirits, who would have thought?"

"God, you _ass!"_ Alenko snorted, as Shepard's shoulders noticeably relaxed, and a relieved grin slowly spread through her features, "Give the Commander a heart attack, why don't you?"

"I _knew_ it was the right one," She insisted though when no one was looking, she swatted Garrus' shoulder as she moved past him, giving him a wink when he turned to her, adding loudly, "Let me go get the others before we crack those open I'm sure Wrex would be _pissed_ if we opened that _Burukh_ without him."

"The look on her face was _priceless,"_ Alenko said in an undertone as Shepard disappeared into the Med Bay, probably going to invite Chakwas and Liara out with her, " _And_ yours, Vakarian."

"What are you talking about, Alenko?" Garrus asked, as he picked up the _Dextro_ bottle again.

 _The Commander put some effort into this,_ He realized brow plate furrowing a little, _Not too many Humans bother to remember that Turians and Quarians aren't Aminos like them, the Asari, and the Krogan._

"I saw the look on your face," Kaidan teased, though Garrus noticed the same jealously as before, back down on the Cargo Bay had flickered back into his dark eyes again.

 _What the hell?_

"She's a damned good leader, and my _friend,"_ Garrus retorted, coolly, "Like she is yours."

" Yeah, so give the guy a break, Alenko," Joker interrupted with a roll his eyes, sitting down at table, apparently not about to follow Shepard's _'one half glass until the end of shift'_ nonsense, before Kaidan could think of a comeback, "It's not every day a Human gives a Turian a drink anyway, right? At least one that hasn't been _spiked_ first."

 _Thanks, Joker._ "He's right and normally a Turian CO wouldn't even _dream_ about doing something like this, not even after something like Saren," Garrus added, pointedly, as he put the bottle back down again as watched Shepard returned from the Med Bay as quickly as she'd gone in, Liara and Dr. Chakwas in tow the latter looking more eager about the prospect of a drink or two than the young, quiet Asari, "So I'm surprised, that's all."

"Surprised?" Chakwas joined the table with Liara now as Shepard bypassed them with a cheerful wave, heading toward the elevator – heading down to the Cargo Bay now to fetch Wrex and Tali, "About what?"

"I believe they were talking about this…" Liara spoke up, gesturing toward the few bottles – but fell short as her big, sapphire blue eyes fell on one of them, "Goddess, is that _Elasa?_ I can't believe Shepard actually bought it. Where could she have found it? And it's awfully expensive − I thought she was joking!"

 _"Elasa?"_ Chakwas asked in renewed interest, reaching over to take the pale green liquor, turning it in her hands, "I haven't had that in years. It's referred to as _Sorrow's Companion_ , isn't it?"

 _"Cheery,"_ Joker muttered, making a face, and Garrus shook his head at him.

"Ah, yes, as the story goes," Liara answered, ignoring the pilot's comment apparently all−too keen to start some kind of conversation, "Its popularity with other species has soared in popularity in the last decade."

"Hopefully not too much, a name like that!" Shepard declared as she rounded the corner, with Wrex and Tali in tow, "No wonder the bartender looked at me like I was nuts when I ordered it."

Wrex's large crimson eyes and fell on Garrus, who gave him a short nod in greeting, before surveying the rest of the table Kaidan, Liara, Chakwas, then back to Shepard and Tali, his impassive face giving no hint to what he was thinking until he spotted the bottles of _Burukh_ waiting for him.

"… What drinking games do you know, Shepard?" He finally asked, much to Garrus' relief, the Krogan's normally baritone voice sounding a little more pleased than usual, "Drinks like this need more than just a _conversation."_

"Not too old to learn a few, I guess," Shepard answered, calmly, with a small smile, "Want to play?"

"Hell, yeah!" Joker clapped, before Wrex could answer, "My money's on Shepard!"

"I'm in!" Garrus volunteered, just as Kaidan sat up, not about to be left behind.

"You're on, Vakarian!"

The Krogan looked at each of them in turn before his gaze settled on Shepard again, the beginnings of the very first, very impudent smirk Garrus had ever seen on him (or any Krogan) gracing his large, scarred features.

"What are we waiting for, then? Let's play a _game…"_

 **N._.s._.S**

 **This one was so fun to write. XD**

 **I think I got my muse back, guys!**

 **Let's hope it's not more than just a weekend visit.**

 **See you all next time!**

 **NothingSoSpecial**


End file.
